


Teacher's Pet

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Teacher Ian, Teacher Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: You are doing prompts!!!! Omg i need a smut and fluffy teacher ian x teacher mickey prompt like i need air lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still open for prompts so feel free to send me one at ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com

Ian is thrilled. Fucking ecstatic. It’s Friday, which means as soon as this last class is over, he’s free for the whole weekend.

“Alright guys, the only homework I have for you is to read the last two chapters of The Scarlet Letter. You don’t have to write a reflection or anything, but be ready to talk about it on class in Monday, okay?”

He’s met with a few nods, but mostly blank stares. He nods back. The bell rings and his students dismiss themselves. 

Thank God. The last class of the day always drags on. He goes to his desk and begins to pack up his things. Once he has everything he needs, he heads to Mr. Milkovich’s room.

Mickey has his back to the door so Ian sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Gallagher, we’re still at school. We’ve talked about this.”

Ian presses a kiss to the underside of Mickey’s jaw. “I know. I know.” He says, pulling his arms back. “But you’re just so darn cute, I can’t help.”

“We’ve also talked about you calling me cute. I’m not fucking cute.” Mickey protests, slapping Ian’s hand away from where it’s sneaking towards his butt. 

“Alright, alright, enough with your rules. Let’s get home. I need some alone time with that ass.” Ian says, waggling his eyebrows. 

Mickey rolls his eyes and stalks past his stupid husband, grumbling something like ‘can’t take him anywhere’. 

Ian giggles and follows behind. “I’m loving the view, Mick.”

Mickey flips him off but doesn’t turn around. 

*

As soon as they get in the door of their apartment, Ian begins to take his clothes off. 

“Cool it, hot stuff. I feel disgusting. I need a shower.” Mickey says.

It doesn’t seem to discourage Ian in the least, his face marked with his signature smirk. 

“Oooo, can I watch?”

“You know, when I married you, you didn’t mention that you were a total perv.”

“Oh I think you knew.” Ian says, winking at Mickey. Ian is completely naked now and walking slowly toward a fully dressed Mickey. “Let’s get you in that shower. Huh, hot cakes?”

Ian slaps Mickey’s ass as he saunters past him. Mickey turns to watch Ian exit and is met with the sight of Ian shaking his butt with every step. Mickey drops his head, grinning, but follows behind him. 

“C’mon. C’mon. I’m ready to go.” Ian says, already in the shower. 

“Oh, I can see that.” Mickey says, referring to Ian’s fully hard dick. 

Mickey gets undressed and steps under the water. Ian immediately pulls him into a heated kiss. Mickey reciprocates. He loves how Ian is also so passionate. It makes him feel so wanted and loved. 

Ian’s hand slides down to Mickey's ass, fingers circling his hole. Mickey moans into mouth and reaches down to stroke Ian’s cock. Mickey moves his mouth to Ian’s neck, sucking a mark there. 

Ian sticks his middle finger past Mickey’s rim. Mickey whines, already wanting more. Ian pulls out and adds a second finger, scissors them, stretching Mickey out. 

“You ready?” Ian asks, eager to get inside his boyfriend’s tight ass. Mickey nods, turning around to face the wall, arching his back. 

Ian slowly pushes in, hands holding tightly to Mickey's hips. “Fuck, fuck. Always so tight for me, baby.”

Mickey reaches back and grips Ian’s thigh, urging him forward. Ian bottoms out and they both sigh, already loving this feeling of being one. 

Ian pulls out swiftly and pushes back in, knowing that Mickey loves the burn of being stretched out. 

“Fuck, Ian” Mickey says, as Ian’s thrusts increase. He never gets tired of this. Being connected to Ian in this way. It’s unlike anyone he’s ever been with. 

“Harder, please harder Ian.” Mickey pleads. Ian complies, slamming into Mickey’s ass over and over again. He grips Mickey’s shoulder tight for leverage. 

“Close, fuck I’m close, Mick” Ian says, moving his hand down to Mickey’s cock, starting to jerk him off to get him there too. Mickey moans and bucks up into Ian’s hand. 

“Ian, shit, Ian” Mickey yells and he shoots his load all over Ian’s hand and the shower wall in front of him.

Two more thrusts and Ian is stilling inside of Mickey, filling him up with his load, teeth digging into Mickey’s neck. 

Ian’s arms tighten around Mickey’s torso for a minute before he releases him. Mickey turns around to kiss Ian. 

“I love you, you know.” Ian whispers against Mickey’s lips.

Mickey grins. “Yeah I’m pretty fond of you too.” He says, hiding his face in Ian’s neck.


End file.
